


Interesting

by Codexfawkes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis popculture queen, F/M, Steve's list, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: Tony looked up at her, then over at Steve where he was watching her with interest. Darcy and Jane hadn’t been in the tower long, but this was the first time Steve was seeing either of them in person.





	Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.  
> This fic was inspired by an episode of 2 Broke Girls.

Steve was sitting at the breakfast bar in the communal kitchen of Avengers tower flipping through his notebook trying to decide what thing on his list he wanted to try next. Tony was sitting a few seats away slumped over a tablet, poking at it tiredly as he waited for the coffee pot to finish brewing.

“Sup Man of Iron,” Darcy greeted as she sauntered into the room holding two large coffee mugs. Tony looked up at her, then over at Steve who was watching her with interest. Darcy and Jane hadn’t been in the tower long, and this was the first time Steve was seeing either of them in person.

“Hey Darce, come meet Steve,” Tony invited leaning back in his seat with a grin on his face. He couldn’t wait to see what Cap would make of her. Darcy finished rinsing out the mugs and placing them by the coffee maker before walking over and grinning at them from the other side of the bar. 

“Steve Roger, it’s nice to meet you,” Steve introduced himself offering her his hand. 

“Darcy Lewis, back at ya,” she replied with a wink. Steve’s smile tilted into an amused smirk and he winked at her getting a delighted laugh. “So what are you reading in that tiny book?” Darcy wondered. 

“Oh, it’s a list of all the stuff I’ve missed, I’m trying to catch up,” he explained with a shrug.

“I can help with that, let’s see Facebook went public and Edward Snowden went private. Kim and Kanye had a baby so there’s another Kardashian to not keep up with. Paula Dean is out, gay marriage is in, and a teacher in California is out for letting her students get it in. Justin Bieber got a hit and run, Chris Brown got a hit and run, Rhianna got hit and still didn’t run. Oprah gave Lindsey 20 million dollars, cunnilingus gave Michael Douglas throat cancer, and Michael Douglas gave guys everywhere another excuse not to do that,” by this point Tony was laughing so hard he was clinging to the bar to prevent himself from falling out of his seat. “Egypt went crazy, Amanda Bynes went crazier, and the NSA checks our phones like a crazy ex-girlfriend,” Darcy explained easily. “Oh, and Texas hates women, Florida hates black people, and everyone hates everything with the exception of Angelina Jolie who is totally awesome,” Darcy finished. Steve stared at her blinking for a long moment before shaking himself.

“Huh, interesting, feel like telling me more over lunch?” he asked smiling at her. Tony stopped laughing to gape at Steve.

“Sure thing, let me just get some coffee to Jane. Meet you in the lobby in five?” Darcy asked grinning. Steve grinned back and nodded. 

“Five minutes,” he agreed. Darcy quickly filled Jane’s coffee mug, putting her own in the sink, before winking at Steve and sashaying out of the kitchen. Steve stood, scooping up his notebook and shoving it in his pocket. 

“Fuck Rogers that was kinda smooth,” Tony said sounding surprised.

“Surprised the hell out of me too,” Steve chuckled with a self-depreciating grin before strolling out of the room. Tony stared at the empty doorway for a long moment before standing and moving toward the coffee maker.

“This is going to be epicly awesome or epicly awful, either way things are about to get interesting.”


End file.
